The Officer and the Lance Corporal
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: I had this idea. Tony is a marine and is stationed in Israel. At the same time they have to work with Mossad. Tony is 20 and Ziva 18. How is it when they met? Will they get friends? Or more? Find it out.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea. Tony is a marine and is stationed in Israel. At the same time they have to work with Mossard.

Tony is 20 and Ziva 18. How is it when they met? Will they get friends? Or more? Find it out.

"Officer David please come into my office" Eli David said to his now 18 year old daughter. "Yes Director" Ziva said and walked into her fathers office. She closed the door behind herself. "Sit down" Eli said and Ziva did it.

"Officer David I have a mission for you. We have to work together with the marines against the terrorism here. So I send you as the connection to Mossard. And don't blame me understand" "Yes Director. When I have to leave?"

"You will leave tomorrow in the morning. There is a car for you outside with all the equipment you will need." "Ok Director" Ziva said and was ready to leave the room.

Ziva walked into her room to get ready. Ziva was happy to be away from home. Since her sister died nothing was like it was before. Ari is on a long term mission. So she is alone now. She is the one who get punished for everything. Like yesterday. She was only one minute to late at home and her father got so angry that he threw a bottle after her. Luckily it didn't hit her but for that he gave her a few punches into her stomach which was now blue because of the bruises. She talked every night with Ari and that was the only normal contact she had with a person. Talking. Ziva is not the hugging person yes but she missed real human contact. The last person she hugged was Tali when she died. She died in Zivas arms. Her younger sister and her had been like best friends. They did everything together. And the last things her sister said where the words:" Ziv could you please keep my necklace for me? Every time you wear it you will know that I am here with you. And I want you to be happy. I know there is a person who will see you like that person I and Ari see you. I know there is someone who will care about you. Who will love you. Promise me if you find that person don't let him go ok? Could you do this for me? And you are the best big sister someone could have you know I love you." And with that her sister died.

Beep Beep Beep Zivas phone rang and brought her back into the reality. She answered it "Shalom?" "Shalom Ziva. How are you?" "Jen? It is nice to hear from you I am fine thanks and you?" "I am fine too. So I heard you will work together with our Marines?" "Yes I will. I leave tomorrow why?" "My son Anthony. I told you about Tony right? He is going to be there also and I hoped you could look after him for me. Look that he don't get killed" "Shure I will do that for you Jen. How is Gibbs?" "He his fine also but a bit worried because of Tony." "Than say to him that I look after him. And I mean when we worked together you didn't get killed. So I think I could easily handle another Gibbs."

"Thank you Ziva and look after yourself also ok?"

"I will Jen" Ziva said and grinned.

"Then say hi to Tony from me ok and be nice to him"

"Yes Jen"

"Bye Ziva"

"Bye Jen"

"Ziva who had you been talking to?" Eli screamed as he entered the house and heard his daughter talking in English to someone"

"It was just Jen" Ziva screamed back.

Then her door opened and Eli entered the room.

Ziva who was sitting on her Bed with her phone in the hand looked up at him.

" Haven't I told you that you shouldn't have contact with that American women?"

"But she called me."

"You should have ignored the call" He said and put her up by her hair.

Ziva looked away and tried not to look like that it hurt.

"Look into my eyes when I talk to you" he said and slapped her across her cheek.

So Ziva looked into her fathers cold eyes and said nothing.

He grabbed her violently by her arm and said "You can not follow orders. A good solider follows orders. You are a bad one. I am happy that you are going to go an that mission. That I don't have to face you for a while. And if you blame me just once Ziva David you will see your mother sooner as you hope again. And do you know what the wrong daughter died last year. No you do not deserve to be ma daughter you are weak. You have always been week. And you will always be weak." He threw her to the ground and kicked her into her stomach. She couldn't hold back the wince and when Eli saw it he said "See you are weak." He kicked her again and left the room.

Now Ziva was alone. Again. Like she had been since Talis dead.

At the same day but earlier in Washington DC

"Mom it is enough" Tony said as his mother said again.

"Tony I just want that my little baby is safe"

"Mom. I am not your little baby" Jenny grinned.

"You know what Mom I feel like GI Joe now. But I also feel like I am in transformers. You know when they had been in the dessert and…"

Smack

"Oww Dad what was that for" Tony asked his Dad who had head slapped him.

"No movie references today" Gibbs said.

"And be careful my son I don't want to loose you."

"Yes Dad I promise you to be careful."

"And Tony before I forget it, you know that there will be someone from Mossard working with you guys. Be nice to her ok. Because of her I am here today she saved my live in Cairo. And stand up for her when your mates are not nice to her understand?"

"Yes Mom"

"And Tony there are a few things you have to know. Don't let her drive if you want to live. Don't make her angry if you want to live. And do not ask her about her family. Especially her father. If you want to…"

"If I want to live I understand."

"Ok. Then. Goodbye Tony. Please stay alive and look after Ziva for me"

"I will Mom."

"I love you Tony"

"I love you too Mom. And you too Dad."

"Bye Son and be careful"

"Yes Dad"

"Bye" Tony said and left the house to get to the base where he would leave in an hour.

Who is that Ziva? Tony thought on the flight.

TelAviv Israel

Ziva got up as normally at 4 o'clock and went out for her 8 Mile run. When she came back she took a shower and got ready to leave. She took the picture of Tali, Ari and herself and put it in her backpack. Then she took her luggage and went down. Her father wasn't there of cause. Ziva went into the kitchen to take a water bottle out of the fridge and was ready to leave.

She went out of the house into the heat. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around, holding her gun into the direction of the noise.

"Schmiel" Ziva said and put her gun away.

"Ziva" Schmiel said and came nearer to her.

"I want to say that you should be careful. I know that you can look after yourself but be careful ok?"

"Yes Schmiel" Ziva said and grinned at the Mossard officer.

"See you soon Ziva"

"I hope so Schmiel"

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

Now Ziva got into the car and drove away.

Army base 80 miles outside of TelAviv

After Tony and the other marines landed they put their luggage into their sleeping rooms.

Then they meet eachother in the middle of the base.

Their General came with a young girl behind him.

"Marines this is Mossard Officer Ziva David she will be here with us during the mission"

When Tonys mother told him that a friend of hers would be there he thought that she would be older. That girl isn't older than him. No she looks younger. Wait. His mother was in Cairo 7 years ago. So she must have been 10. Wow.

"And now go back to your work Marines. Colonel Gibbs show her where she can put her things to. You are responsible for her"

"Yes Sir" Tony said.

While he and Ziva where walking to the tents the marines where sleeping in he started a Smalltalk

"It is nice to finally meet you Officer David. My mother talked a lot about you"

"She also told me a lot about you. And that I should say hi from her. And you can call me Ziva"

"Only if you call me Tony"

"Ok. Tony" Ziva said and both grinned while they were shaking hands.

**Wow. I haven't thought that Jennys son would look that nice. I think I am going to like him.**

**Good is that girl beautiful. Not just hot. I wish that all friends of my mother would look like her. I think we are going to be good friends. Maybe more?**

End of the first chapter. What do you think? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you for your reviews and help. I am going to make Tony to an Lance Corporal because of the mistake I did. So I changed it now. I do not know much about the marines so I have to say sorry. And I am not from America by us it is a little bit different with the Army.

"So here is the tend we sleep in. And over there is a free Bed. It is next to mine. I hope it is ok for you" Tony said

"Yes it is. Thank you Tony" Ziva answered and put her luggage down on her Bed.

"Do you want to rest first or should I show you the rest of the base and who we will be working with:"

"If you don't care we can do it now."

"Ok then lets go Zee-vah" Tony said and they were walking out of the tend.

"I have a question to you isn't the heat killing you? I mean I am here for a few hours now and that heat is going to kill me soon."

"You get used to it Tony. And I lived here my whole live so I don't know anything else."

"Thanks. Soo here are the showers and the bathrooms. Over there is the sports tent. On the left side you can see the common room and here is the most important part of the base the kitchen." Tony said. Ziva had to laugh when his face got serious by the word kitchen.

"I think we can go to the others now."

"Ok sure. Thanks for the tour Tony."

"You are welcome Zee"

"Zee?"

"You don't like if I call you so? I can stop if you want."

"No it is ok. It is just that I wasn't called like that for a long time now."

**To be exactly since Tali died.** Ziva thought.

They entered the common tent and Tony introduced Ziva to everybody.

After that Tony and Ziva were sitting outside in the shadow.

Both of them had a bottle with water in the hand and they were talking.

"How did you know my Mom she only told me you saved her life"

"It was 7 years ago and your mother was still an NCIS Agent and not the Director. I was sent to Europe to work on a few missions there with NCIS and the Agent I worked with was your mother. That is how we met."

"But seven years ago you couldn't have been older than 14"

"Yes I was 13 when I met your Mom."

"When did you join Mossad and how did you know that you want to do that?"

"Mossad was always a part of my live you know. I didn't decide it, it was there my whole live."

Tony wanted to ask her more about it but then he remembered the words of his Mom "**Don't ask her something about her family or father if you want to live" **So he didn't ask her more.

"How did you decided to be a marine?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Before my parents met my father was also a marine. And now he is working like my mother at NCIS. I think it is such a family think you now. I want to help others and do something for my county. And it felt right for me."

Then somebody interrupted them "He Tony, Officer David the food is served now. I would come now if you want to have something"

"We are coming. Don't start without us" Tony yelled back. They stood up and walked together to the common tent were the food was served.

At the next day Tony, Ziva and a few men who came with Tony drove into TelAviv.

"We have 2 cars. Who drives?" Tony asked.

"Because I know the way I drive one of the cars. You can decide who is driving the other car." Ziva answered.

"Oh no. I don't let you drive Ziva. My mother said don't let her drive"

"Your mother said it really DiNozzo. What for a chicken are you. Oh I need my Mommy where is she" Paul another Lance Corporal said.

"Hahaha very funny Paula" Tony said.

"Did you call me Paula?"

"Yes I did"

"If you do it again than…"

"Than what Paula?"

Paul wanted to tackle Tony but Ziva stood between them and said "Hey calm cool"

Both stood now confused. "I think you mean calm down or keep cool Ziva"

"That too" Ziva said.

"You are messing up the phrases" Tony said.

"Excuse me if I mess up the phrases but I speak 10 languages. And you Americans with your phrases" Ziva answered.

"So who is going to drive in which car?" Tony asked because he didn't want to discuss with Ziva. **Don't make her angry if you want to live. **He remembered.

"I know the way I drive one of the cars. And so we can get into the city without being stopped for a control" Ziva said.

"Ok. Then I, Paul and Sebastian are in the car with Ziva an the rest in the other."

And so they drove to TelAviv

"Ohhhh goooooood please. There is a car, there is a car. Watch the car. We are going to die." Paul screamed.

Everyone in the car was afraid because how Ziva was driving.

"How long did you say you can drive? And who learned you to drive like that?" Tony nearly screamed.

Ziva was very relaxed and said "My driving is nor bad. It is normal and I drive since I was 4. My mother taught me"

"Since 4? Wrong side of the road the car watch the car" Tony said.

When they arrived in TelAviv everybody got out of the car. Ziva was very amused and had to grin when all 3 boys aired their bellies.

"You are definitely not going to drive back" Paul said when he finished.

"I told you. But you did nor listen" Tony said to Paul.

"Why are you driving like that?" Paul asked Ziva.

Zivas face got serious when she said "So the change that you are followed or that you get blown up is more less."

Then the guys made an understanding face.

"But you are not driving again. I want to get home alive and not dead." Tony said and Ziva rolled her eyes.

That was the second chapter I hope you liked it. A few things I am going to write you may recognise from the show. Please Review.

Danke (Thanks)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Sorry that it took me so long but I was busy with school and I had to learn for a few tests and had my first exam.

Here is the next chapter. And Merry Christmas to all of you.

I do not own NCIS.

At first they had to go to Mossad to get the informations about the terrorists.

So they entered it without a problem because they had Ziva with them.

"He Ziva, are the officers afraid of you or what? It looks like that they have respect you. Not that they do not because you are a girl but.."

"Tony I trained them because of that they have respect"

"Ahh I got it. I think that you are like a person in GI Joe"

"Could you please shut up Tony?"

"On it boss" he said and grinned. Ziva rolled her eyes and they went to the directors office.

They waited infront of the office because there was somebody with him.

"Officer David, do you or the others want to have a tea?" asked his secretary.

"Yes Urli" Ziva said and the others nodded. So she went away to make the tea.

"So it is Director David hu? Your Dad?" Tony asked.

"Many persons in Israel have the name David?"

"Ah you found out that daddy isn't perfect or?"

Ziva faced him with an ice cold face and starred at him.

"Wow, wow calm down David" he said.

But before Ziva could say something Urli came back with the tea and they drank it.

Flashback

The day Ziva found out that her father isn't perfect was just after her mother and father got divorced. Now he haven't had to train them secretly because Rifka couldn't do or say anything against it now. But they weren't allowed to talk with their about the training. If they would have done it, her father said that they got punished then. So they never talked about the training. Ever since that day when Ziva was 3 and her mother was away with Tali because she had been pregnant with her to that time her whole live changed. She and Ari have to get up at 5 in the morning and run. Because Ziva was 3 she couldn't run 8 miles so she ran 3 and couldn't run more. When she entered the house again her father hit her for the first time. She could remember the conversation before.

"**How many miles did you run?"**

"**Three daddy"**

"**That's not enough run 3 miles again"**

"**But I am tired"**

"**A good officer is never tired so run again"**

"**But I do not want to be an officer I wanna be a dancer"**

**Than he hit her and said "I do not want to here something like that. You are going to be the perfect solider the sharp end of the spear. I do not want that you go to that stupid dancing courses again. You waste your time with that shit. Now go to your room and take a shower. I want to see you here in one hour and than you are going to train how to handle a gun. If you are not here in one hour you will get punished officer David and do not call me daddy anymore you are to old for that. You heard me?"**

"**Yes sir" Ziva said and had tears in her eyes. She turned around and went to the stairs.**

"**And officer David, do not cry. That is a sign of weakness and my kids aren't weak. And give me all your Games a solider do not need to play Games. If you want to play a game than play with your knife. You have to get better."**

"**Yes sir" she said again and went into her room. **

"Officer David, You can go into the office of the director now" Urli said and Ziva was back in the reality.

She nodded, stood up and they went to the door where she knocked.

"Come in" a voice said and they entered the room.

"Director" Ziva said "This are Lance Corporal Gibbs, Andrews and Wilson"

"Hello" her father said and stood up.

"Here are your orders. If you need anything give us a call" he said and give them the informations.

They stood up and left the room and went out of the building to meet the others who bought the food for them.

After that they drove back home and Ziva had to sit in the back of the car because of her "crazy driving". Tony sat next to her.

She was looking out of the window and thought about her past.

Flashback

**After Ziva had her shower she went into her room to bring all her toys down to her father. Ziva hadn't got much so she could take it at once down. When she brought her father her GI Joe stuff he took it and burned it infront of her eyes. **

"**Where is your dancing stuff?" he asked her with an ice cold voice.**

"**In my room" she answered.**

"**Bring them down" he said. And she did what he said.**

**When she brought them down Ari entered the house from his run. Because he was older then her and already in Mossad he ran 8 Miles.**

"**Shalom Zeev, Shalom Dad" he said and went up to take his shower.**

**15 minutes later he was ready and Ziva, Ari and Eli got into the car and drove to the Mossad training centre.**

**Ari did already know what to do so he took a few guns and begun to shoot. Eli went with Ziva to the guns and said to his three year old daughter "Pick up one gun." She nodded and did what he said. **

**Because she already mastered the throwing knifes stuff she was good. Very good. She nearly hit with all bullets the bulleye. **

**After one hour shooting they got into the gym to do material arts. Of cause the three year old hadn't got any change against the older officers. But she had to try it. Unless her father would do something to her. She tried to win but she lost the fight.**

**Her father said to her "Stay up try it again. I wait here so long until you will win"**

**About three rounds and a few injuries and broken rips later the officer let her win because he wanted to help her.**

**She is a kid and he couldn't hurt her any longer. He knew that she could be dead a few rounds later. **

**They got back home and Ari and Ziva had a shower. Then her father got into her room to talk with her.**

**Ari heard voices coming from Zivas room and their father seemed to be upset, so he went to her door. The last thing her heard was a slap. He fast went into his room and waited until his father was away to go to Ziva after that.**

**When he entered her room he saw her lying on her Bed and she cried. He took her in his arms and tried to calm her.**

A few minutes later they had been back and got out of the car and into the common room.

Because it was already evening they ate dinner and had fun together.

After the dinner they got back into the common room and Tony asked Ziva "He I was going to talk with my Mom and Dad, do you want to talk with her also?"

"Yes, I would love to thank you"

So Ziva talked with Jen.

"Ah Mom before I forget it. Here is someone who wants to talk with you" Tony said and Ziva took a seat next to him.

"He Jen" she said and grinned. Ever since she met Jen she had been like a mother for her.

"Ziva it is nice to see you again" she said and added "Wow you grew up and turned into a beautiful women"

"Thanks Jen"

"So is my son behaving right?"

"Mom" Tony said and Jen and Ziva grinned.

"Yes he is" she said.

"But you had been right with that driving thing Mom. She even drives worser than Dad"

"Hey my driving is not bad" Ziva said and hit him on his shoulder.

"Yes you are" Jen said and laugh. 

"Jen" Ziva said.

"He Tony could you please let us alone for a few minutes I?"

"Ok Mom" he said and left the room.

"How are you Ziva?"

"I am fine Jen"

"Ziva you know what I mean"

"I am alright relay"Ziva said with her Mossad façade and no feelings in her voice.

"Ziva you know that you can talk to me"

"Yes Jen I know. And I am thankful for that"

"If you want I could make you to a liaison officer for NCIS after than assignment.

"I would love to Jen but you know that Eli won't let me go"

"Let me talk to him I could say that it is good for the bond between our countries and that I want to have you because we already worked together years ago"

"Ok. Give me a call if he gives you his ok"

"I will Ziva" Jen said "But back to our other talk is he still hurting you?"

"Jen please I do not want to talk about it"

"Ziva someday you have to. Better now than later"

"Jen please stop"

"Ziva…." Tony came back into the room and said "Sorry that I interrupt you two but we do not have much time left and I want to say bye too."

"Of course" Ziva said and Tony sat down next to her.

"We will continue our talk Ziva" Jen said and they said their goodbyes and ended the video call.

This will be the end of the chapter I hope you liked it.

Frohe Weihnachten an euch alle.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what was your talk about?" Tony asked Ziva.

"We talked about old times" Ziva answered.

"And about what exactly?"

"Why are you so nosy Tony?" Ziva asked him.

"I just want to know if she said somthing about me. When she did, nothing is true."

Ziva had to laught and said "We did not talk about you Tony"

"Good" he answered.

Because it was already getting dark they go to bed.

In the middle of the night Ziva woke up because someone called her name.

Ziva took her gun fom under her pillow and pointed it into the direction where the voice came from.

"Wow,wow,wow put that gun down Ziva it is just me Tony" he said and Ziva put her gun away.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Could you please stop snoring? You snore like a drunken sailor" Tony said.

"I do not snore" Ziva said.

"Yes you do" Tony said.

"Tony! Stop it if you want to life ok" Ziva said.

"Ok, ok calm down Ziva" Tony said and they driftet back to sleep.

Zivas dream

"Schhh Ziva everything is alright. I am here for you." Ari said as he was holding his three year old crying sister in his arms.

"Where does it hurt the most?" he asked her.

"There" Ziva said and pinted at her rips.

"Can I see it? I will help you that the pain go away ok" Ari said and Ziva nodded.

After Ari looked at Zivas rips he said "Wait a minute please I will be back soon"

A few minutes later Ari came back with a bandage and a cream and pain killers.

"Sooo I will put that cream on your rips now and after that the bandage. Ok? Maybe it is going to hurt a bit and the cream is cold." Ziva nodded and after Ari bandaged her he gave her the pain killers with a glass of water and said "Sleep now and tomorrow it will be better" Ziva nodded again and after Ari gave her a good night kiss she fell asleep.

At the next day Ziva stood up at 4:30 and went out of the tent and for her normally morning run. She came back at 5:15 and took a shower.

After that she went back into the tent where she slept in to wake Tony up.

She stood next to him and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up so she took her water bottle and let the water flow over his head.

Tony jumped up in the bed and was shocked.

"That vas realy nice of you Ziva" he said.

"First good morning and second I tried for five minutes to wake you up"

"When did you get up?" Tony asked her.

"At 4:30 why?"

"How can you get up that early?"

"I normaly stay up at 4:00 o'clock Tony?"

"And why do you do that?"

"Because I want to run before I have to go to wor and in Mossad you start to work at five." she said.

"Are you kidding me? At 5? In the morning?"

Ziva laught and said "Yes Tony at five in the morning"

A month later

Ziva and Tony had gotten more and more friend and that night nobody of them two could sleep so they went out of the tent and layed down on a blanked near the tree they where always sitting.

They where watching the stars and Tony said "He could you see the stars over there?"

"Where?"

"Follow my finger the one near the W"

"Ahh yes I can"

"You know the story about them?"

"No. Tell it"

"Ok. The W is called Cassiopeia and the constellation I mean is Andromeda. Andromeda was the daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia boasted that her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids, the nymph-daughters of the sea god Nereus and often seen accompanying Poseidonthe god of the punish the queen for her arrogance, Poseidon,sent a sea monster named Cetus to ravage the coast of Aethiopia including the kingdom of the vain queen. The desperate king consulted the Oracle of Apollo, who announced that no respite would be found until the king sacrificed his daughter, Andromeda, to the monster. Stripped naked, she was chained to a rock on the coast.

Perseus was returning from having slain the Gorgon Medusa. After he happened upon the chained Andromeda, he approached Cetus while invisible (for he was wearing Hades's helm), and killed the sea monster. He set Andromeda free, and married her in spite of her having been previously promised to her uncle Phineus. At the wedding a quarrel took place between the rivals and Phineus was turned to stone by the sight of the Gorgon's head."

"Where do you know the story from?" Ziva asked.

"My father and I always watched the stars when I was a kid and he told me all the stories."

"My sister and I also watched the stars and she loved to make her own stories about them"

"And now?"

"She died a while ago" Ziva answered.

"I am sorry Ziva" Tony said.

Ziva faced him and smiled "You do not have to be" Ziva said.

There faces where just a few inches away and then the kissed eachother and put their whole passio in the kiss. After they had to breathe they broke apart and smiled at eachother.

This is the end of the chapter I hope you liked it and my ittle history lesson. I remambered the story from my childhood when I listened to a story which was called: Mit Cos zu den Sternen.


End file.
